


За горами, за лесами...

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mini, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Зарисовки из жизни Учиха





	За горами, за лесами...

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Дейдара Роджерс  
> Примечание: келпи - водяной дух, появляющийся преимущественно в виде лошади, реже в виде человека. Славятся тем, что уносят своих седоков на дно реки или озера, где ими питаются.  
> Баньши - дух женщины, появляющийся возле дома человека, который должен умереть. Криком и плачем она предрекает смерть.  
> От автора: частично основано на ирландской мифологии

**Яблоки**

  
  
Саске прицелился из рогатки в спелое, синее, растопырившее иголки, яблоко. Не то чтобы он сильно их любил, но жрать капусту, притащенную братом с чьего-то огорода, сил уже не было. Что он — козел? Нет. Вот пусть Итачи и ест!  
Камень метко попал в цель, оставив на боку вмятину. Ну и ладно, он ими не торговать собрался. Да и не наторгуешь яблочками много, на рынке у каждого второго такие же, почти задаром.  
Издалека рассмотрев добычу, Саске поискал грабли.  
Любимый братик, долгих лет ему жизни, еще в те времена, когда яблоки были желто-красными и сладкими, распихал по саду противопехотные мины. Всем же известно — незащищенный огород принадлежит кому угодно, но не владельцу. Беда заключалась в том, что по прошествии нескольких лет Итачи напрочь забыл, в каких местах он подложил свинью соседям. Так что единственным плюсом от этой авантюры был таки подорвавшийся сосед, останки которого они, в назидание, выбросили за забор. Набеги прекратились сразу же. Совсем идиотов в деревне, видимо, не нашлось.  
На вкус яблоки были вяжущими и горько-кислыми, но в жару шли хорошо. Лучше, чем капуста.  
Обломав колючки, Саске очистил твердую кожуру, и придирчиво рассмотрел светло-сиреневую сердцевину. Заметив червяка, подковырнул его ножом и брезгливо отбросил в сторону. На всякий случай, не червивые плоды Саске не ел, помятуя, что Итачи говорил о том, что ползающая кольчатая братия не жрет ядовитое.  
Кто его знает, что могло случиться с яблоками за неделю?  
Вода в колодцах почернела за три дня, а те, кто рискнул ее отведать, долго не протянули. Распухли и покрылись какой-то противной черной чешуей. Нет уж, лучше вода из речки. Та, хоть и мутная, со странным привкусом, но от нее пока никто не умер.  
Пейн периодически заводил разговор о каких-то фильтрах, на что Итачи в последний раз только хмыкнул, добавив, что они протянут еще меньше тех несчастных, не побоявшихся колодезной водицы.  
Приятная кислая горечь разлилась во рту, и Саске блаженно прикрыл глаза. Надо бы и брату отнести парочку, пусть порадуется. А то самому, видите ли, лень за ними лазить по минному полю. Вроде и умный, а до простой рогатки не додумался.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, Саске бы никогда не смог сделать того, что делал Итачи. Тот, в конце концов, не зря назывался колдуном и алхимиком, пусть даже простейшая механика и не была его сильной стороной.  
Саске хотел было выкинуть огрызок, но передумал, вспомнив, что Итачевскую плесень можно тоже побаловать яблочком. Не все же ей мусор да картофельные очистки жрать. Надо иногда и праздники устраивать.  
  


**Плесень**

  
  
Итачи наклонил банку, наблюдая за тем, как из нее медленно, шевеля небольшими отростками, выползает черно-серая плесень. Вот она перебралась через край и шмякнулась на заботливо подложенную внизу кучу объедков.  
— Ешь, — осторожно погладив пальцем пушистый комок, Итачи посмотрел в мутное окно. Плохо. Погода стояла солнечная и без единого облачка. Значит, выгулять подопечную не получится и сегодня. Та любила сырость, а еще лучше — дождь. Под ним плесень замирала и, словно вибрируя, начинала разбухать.  
Соскребать ее, чтобы потом отнести домой, приходилось в специальную прогулочную банку. Она была побольше и, пусть с трудом, но вмещала в себя раздутое от воды тельце.  
— Кормишь? — Саске застыл на пороге, не решаясь переступить границу святых владений Итачи. О координации младшего брата можно было говорить отдельно, долго и матерно. Тот ронял все, до чего дотянулся, спотыкался на ровном месте и врезался в мебель. Итачи это не нравилось, потому что явление было непонятным и плохоизучаемым. При том, что в бою Саске не промахивался никогда.  
— Кормлю, — подвел очевидный итог Итачи, с некоторой долей умиления смотря на тихо пофыркивающий от удовольствия комок, — она проголодалась.  
— Я ей яблоко принес. Будет?  
— Давай, — Итачи подошел к брату, и взял протянутый огрызок из измазанных соком и чем-то бурым, рук. — Ты где ковырялся?  
Саске задумался. Понятно, не скажет. Или не помнит, что скорее. Младший частенько оказывался в странных местах, по каким-то своим, не менее странным делам.  
— Тебя надо помыть.  
— Я мылся! — возмутился Саске, — и даже одежду постирал!  
Итачи смерил взглядом изношенное кимоно с одним рукавом, об изначальной расцветке которого теперь можно было только догадываться, и его осенило.  
— Глина! — он ткнул пальцев в грязную ладонь, — в речке мылся?  
— Ну да, а где еще...  
Итачи тяжело вздохнул, делая себе заметку на память: вечером нагреть воды в ванне и оттереть брата, как следует. Что бы тот окончательно не слился по цвету со своей одежкой.  
  


**Келпи**

  
  
Холодный ветер трепал волосы и полы кимоно. Итачи сощурился, смотря на уходящую вдаль дорогу, с обеих сторон окруженную мертвыми полями с потрескавшейся землей.  
Серые Пустоши — так называли это место люди, осеняя себя при этом знаком, отгоняющим зло. Не зря они боялись этой непримечательной непримечательной дороги.  
Ведь именно сюда увозили келпи своих седоков, чтобы полакомиться человечиной. И сюда забредали случайные путники, потерявшиеся в тумане. Что и говорить — мало кто возвращался, но от тех, кто сумел выбраться и проникал в сознание людей страх.  
Итачи не боялся. Уходить в Серые Пустоши, в мир, невидимый глазу, он научился давно. И, в отличие от других людей, знал, что скрывается за горизонтом.  
Там, где кончалась сухая земля и начинались вечно цветущие сады, он чувствовал себя, как дома. И даже успел обзавестись им: маленьким, но уютным. Когда-нибудь он надеялся перебраться туда окончательно. А пока приходилось присматривать за Саске, который в Пустоши ходить не умел. По крайней мере сам.  
В этот раз Саске решил покататься на келпи. Не то чтобы Итачи беспокоился о брате, скорее его печалила судьба бедного духа, пусть тот и был малость ненормальным. Все остальные собратья давно разбежались подальше от их реки, сочтя ту непригодной для проживания.  
Новый порыв ветра принес собой запах тины и воды. Повернувшись лицом к ветру, Итачи различил вдалеке одинокого всадника на странно движущейся лошади. Та то вставала на дыбы, то петляла зигзагами по полю, видимо, пытаясь сбросить седока.  
— Саске! — сложив ладони рупором, проорал Итачи. — Пора ужинать!  
Заслышав его голос, лошадь стремительно понеслась навстречу, и уже через пару минут остановилась рядом — взмыленная и тяжело дышащая. На ее спине, победно усмехаясь, сидел Саске.  
— А что на ужин? — спросил он, одобрительно хлопая духа по шее. Тот покосился на него недобрым красным глазом и раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Рис, — не моргнув соврал Итачи. На ужин у них не было ничего, на что можно было приманить Саске.  
— Пустой? — тоскливо спросил тот.  
— С мясом, — для пущей убедительности Итачи кивнул, — оставь бедного духа в покое и пошли.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Саске соскользнул с гладкого белого бока.  
— Еще увидимся, — пообещал он келпи, хотя тот, видимо, не разделял его желаний.  
— Ты мне должен, — процедил Итачи чуть в сторону, чтобы его услышал только дух. Келпи фыркнул и кивнул, давая понять, что согласен, после чего ускакал прочь, выбивая пыль из-под копыт.  
— Пойдем, — Итачи взял Саске за руку, — будешь кататься на келпи, когда сам научишься сюда ходить. Чтобы мне не приходилось тебя возвращать обратно.  
— Спорим, что ты соврал про ужин? — спросил Саске.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С мясом перебор вышел. Мы его не видели уже полгода, с чего бы сейчас… кстати, как думаешь, келпи съедобны?  
— Саске, отстань от бедной лошади, ей и так не сладко, — Итачи припомнил речку, в которой последнее время водилась всякая дрянь вместо положенной рыбы.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Саске, — рис-то хоть есть?  
— Не-а.  
— Тогда с тебя рис, а мяса я, так и быть, достану.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Итачи.  
А думать о том, откуда Саске достанет это самое мясо он, пожалуй, не станет. Ни сейчас, ни потом.  
  


**Кто живет в Доме на Холме?**

  
  
Сидя в местной таверне, Саске каждый раз с интересом прислушивался к шепоткам вокруг, прикидывая, какими сплетнями можно будет повеселить Итачи.  
Сегодня все тихо обсуждали Дом на Холме. Никто из жителей в здравом уме не сунулся бы туда, но вот потрепать языком — всегда пожалуйста.  
Говорили разное. И то, что оттуда ночью доносится душераздирающий вой, и что над острым шпилем башенки светятся огоньки.  
Саске же думал, что надо бы меньше пить, тогда и не будет мерещиться всякая ерунда.  
Еще судачили о том, что в подвалах держат на цепи василиска, вот он и воет с тоски. И самое главное — что дом принадлежал Учиха, а значит, самые бредовые фантазии могли оказаться явью.  
В этом Саске был солидарен с народом.  
Вот только заблуждались люди. Никаких василисков в их особняке никогда не водилось. Как и привидений, зомби, мумий и прочего непотребства. Да что говорить, оттуда даже крысы сбежали.  
Дом почти пустовал. Учиха давно решили поселиться рядом с ним, в небольшом, всего в пару комнат, сарае. Это было лучше, чем десяток постоянно меняющих свое местоположение огромных залов, превративших дом в подобие лабиринта.  
Единственный, кто чувствовал себя комфортно в том бедламе, ошивался в этой же таверне, приставая к случайным посетителям.  
Молодой кицуне, судя по виду не разменявший и сотни лет, очень проворно чистил карманы незадачливых путников. Завсегдатаев он благоразумно не трогал, а те в ответ делали вид, что никакого кицуне нет и в помине.  
— Наруто! — позвал Саске, похлопав ладонью по липкой стойке.  
Кицуне обернулся и кинул на Саске лукавый взгляд, параллельно с этим вытаскивая из-за пояса очередного неудачника мешочек с деньгами, тут же перекочевавший в рукав красно-золотого кимоно.  
— Ну? — Наруто подошел к Саске, и, не раздумывая, утянул у него кружку пива. Сделав большой глоток, он облизнулся и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Чего звал?  
— Что там за ночные концерты?  
— Ты про то, что кто-то выл? — удивился Наруто. — Понятия не имею, кто это мог быть. Сам всю ночь пытался чем-нибудь уши заткнуть.  
— Я был уверен, что это ты.  
— Не-а. Но тот, чьи вопли я слышал, явно делает вам одолжение. Сам знаешь, молодежь как хлебнет лишнего, так сразу и море по колено, и страха нет. Прутся на спор в дом и блуждают потом, а мне вытаскивай.  
— Да ты просто сама щедрость, — усмехнулся Саске.  
— Сам подумай, если кто-то помрет в одной из комнат, то вонять будет. Я же тоже не сразу найти смогу.  
— Ладно, ладно, не надо, — Саске было прекрасно известно, что Наруто ориентируется в особняке гораздо лучше их самих. Потому и жил там с молчаливого согласия хозяев.  
Хотя на вселение кицуне ни у кого разрешения не спрашивал. Это уже потом, когда все попытки выкурить хитрого лиса провалились, пришлось смириться. К тому же никаких хлопот Наруто не приносил, скорее наоборот. Отгонял безмозглых храбрецов и другую нечисть, которой в округе было предостаточно.  
— Эй, пацан! — Саске грубо пихнули в плечо. — Чего такая мелочь делает здесь? Работенку ждешь?  
Громкий голос словно повис в сгустившейся тишине. Хозяин таверны медленно спрятался за стойку.  
— Дядя, — издевательски произнес Наруто, — а вы в курсе, что колдунов злить нельзя?  
— Где ты тут колдуна увидел? — загоготал здоровяк. Саске встал с табурета и пристально посмотрел снизу вверх на покрытую щетиной толстую рожу.  
— Десять монет, — Саске призывно улыбнулся, — и я тебя не трону.  
Зря люди считали, что ссора с колдуном непременно грозила сглазом или превращением в лягушку. Саске предпочитал методы попроще.  
Барный табурет в щепки разлетелся, столкнувшись с чужим черепом. Мужик охнул и повалился на пол, хватаясь за голову.  
— А в следующий раз попрыгаешь отсюда до болота, понял? — ласково спросил Саске.  
Тот что-то промычал, видимо, соглашаясь.  
— Пойдем? — Наруто кинул быстрый взгляд на Саске.  
Ему причудилось, что синие глаза на миг превратились в бездну. Саске сморгнул, и видение исчезло.  
— Я тут одну яблоньку потряс, — Наруто выудил из рукава шипастое яблочко, — держи, колдун-табуреткой-бум.  
Саске с удовольствием принял подарок, и они вместе покинули гостеприимную таверну.  
  


**Дух**

  
  
Итачи разбудил протяжный жуткий вой, доносящийся откуда-то с улицы. Все бы ничего, но под подобный аккомпанемент он просыпался уже несколько ночей подряд. И с каждым разом вой становился все громче и горестнее.  
Встав и завернувшись в юкату, он поплелся к выходу из дома.  
— Ты куда? — сонно спросил Саске со своей кровати.  
— Пойду посмотрю, что там воет, — Итачи взял палку, стоящую у двери, — и настучу по мозгам.  
— А если это медузы?  
— У них рта нет, — парировал Итачи, хотя от мысли об этих странных полупрозрачных тварях, вылезших из реки, его передернуло. Не нравились они ему, хотя и были сравнительно безобидными и глупыми. Выползали на солнце, подыхали и растекались вонючими лужами. Эти лужи были опаснее самих медуз, потому что в темноте легко было наступить в такую и остаться с ногой, сожженной до кости.  
— Ты все равно под ноги смотри, — Саске зевнул.  
— Обязательно, — отмахнулся Итачи, выходя в ночь.  
Вой доносился со стороны реки. Итачи тяжело вздохнул. Последнее время от их единственного источника воды были одни проблемы.  
Продравшись сквозь осоку и вымокнув в росе, Итачи обнаружил на берегу человека, сидящего у самой воды. Длинные, белеющие во тьме волосы падали прямо в реку.  
Судя по всему, источник надоевших звуков был здесь.  
Итачи не особо скрывался, но незнакомец не обращал на шорох травы и треск ломаемых сучьев никакого внимания. Подобравшись достаточно близко, Итачи осторожно ткнул того палкой между лопаток.  
— Помочь утопиться? — вежливо спросил он. Человек резко обернулся, заслышав голос, и уставился на Итачи горящими, как угольки, красными глазами.  
— Ты-ы? — удивленно произнес Итачи, мгновенно узнав речного духа, — и чего сидишь воешь? Продолжения покатушек захотел? Так подожди, я брата разбужу.  
— Нет, — с явным трудом ответил тот. Наверное, речь келпи, прикинувшемуся человеком, давалась с трудом. В отличие от воя.  
— А что тогда? — Итачи опустил палку, внимательно следя за духом. Чем демоны не шутят, кто знает, чего от того ждать?  
— Спать мешаешь, — продолжил Итачи, — или ты пришел долг отдавать?  
Келпи встал, пошатнувшись на двух ногах, вместо привычных четырех, и чуть было не упал, но Итачи подхватил того под руку.  
— Долг, — прохрипел дух и потянулся к Итачи руками, пытаясь схватить его за плечи. Итачи хотел было отступить, но келпи проявил удивительную быстроту и координацию, не давая этого сделать.  
Целоваться с духом было даже приятно, хотя от того и несло тиной. Итачи было хорошо известно, что жители Серых Пустошей моралью не обременены, а с одной особой он был знаком даже ближе, чем поцелуи при луне. Но она хотя бы имела форму человека. Изначально. А сейчас Итачи целовала лошадь, пусть и не в истинной своей форме.  
— Ты что делаешь? — он, наконец, отпихнул от себя сбрендившего духа.  
— Я с тобой, — произнес тот, — долг.  
— Нет, приятель, ничего такого ты мне не должен.  
Прожив всю сознательную жизнь в человеческом мире, Итачи привык к тому, что окружающие имеют две ноги, две руки и одну голову. И хотя он и сам был не отягощен нравственностью, иметь какие-либо отношения с лошадью казалось неприемлемым.  
— Я, — келпи ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, — долг.  
— Слушай, давай, я тебе все прощу, и разойдемся с миром?  
Дух фыркнул, тряхнул головой совсем по-лошадиному и отступил к реке.  
— Я подожду, — прошептал он, криво улыбаясь, после чего бросился в воду и исчез.  
Итачи хлопнул себя по лбу. Ему придется научиться спать под еженощный вой тоскующего келпи. Потому что влюбленный дух, как оказалось, это страшно.  
Сделать хотел грозу, а получил козу ©  
В детстве Саске не ходил в школу. Итачи не хотел видеть его за партой среди деревенских детишек. Поэтому нудные школьные уроки заменили не менее нудные лекции старшего брата.  
Как итог — Саске умел считать деньги, писать несколько матерных слов, знал два древних языка, на которых никто давно не разговаривал, и умел рисовать больше сотни пентаграмм даже с закрытыми глазами. Впрочем, последнее Итачи запрещал ему делать, ссылаясь на нестабильность его силы.  
Была еще история, о которой Итачи говорил не слишком охотно.  
— Значит, наш предок был заморожен в куске желтого льда? — переспросил Саске. — А зачем его туда засунули?  
— Откуда мне знать? Он давно уже умер, — Итачи пожал плечами, — но до того успел жениться и наплодить потомков.  
— Подожди-подожди, — Саске остановил брата, — а он предок по чьей линии?  
— Отцовской. С материнской стороны все гораздо сложнее.  
— Расскажи! — потребовал Саске.  
— В другой раз, — отмахнулся Итачи, — мне нужно покормить плесень.  
— Да она у тебя скоро в банку перестанет влезать, — недовольно бросил Саске. Вот почему, как что-то интересное, так Итачи сразу идет на попятную, не желая говорить?  
Что ж, если Итачи не хотел рассказывать, то можно попробовать выяснить историю их семьи другим способом.  
Деревенское кладбище выглядело унылым и запущенным. Покосившиеся надгробия терялись в высокой траве, а разросшийся повсюду малинник мешал отыскать нужное место.  
Могилу первого похороненного здесь. К счастью, Саске знал имя первопроходца, однажды споткнувшегося и свернувшего себе шею при падении. Тогда жители, только-только приехавшие сюда, решили основать кладбище там, где один из них распрощался с жизнью.  
Наконец Саске нашел то, что искал. Старый камень с нечитаемыми от времени буквами отличался от остальных. О надгробиях озаботились уже потом, а первую могилу просто завалили валуном.  
Начертив на нем нужные знаки, Саске порезал себе ладонь и оставил смачный отпечаток в центре круга.  
— К крови своей взываю. Явись! — произнес он. Таким Саске еще никогда не занимался, поэтому не был на сто процентов уверен в результате.  
— Явись, старый хрыч! Кровь к крови! — продолжил он, но ничего не изменилось. Ни тебе взявшегося из ниоткуда холода, предшествующего появлению призрака, ни каких других знамений.  
— Слушай ты, старый хрен, я ж тебя все равно достану. Явись, кому сказал!  
— Ну и чего ты разорался? — с ленцой в голосе произнесли из-за спины. Саске вздрогнул и обернулся. Перед ним стоял высокий мужчина с копной нечесаных волос.  
— Да вот, родственника вызываю, — неуверенно пробормотал Саске. Как-то все иначе ему представлялось. И разве призраки не должны быть полупрозрачными?  
— Хм, ну здравствуй, родственник. Какой-то ты, — колючий взгляд скользнул по Саске от макушки до пят, — странный.  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Саске. — Ты кто вообще?  
— А кого ждал?  
— Говорю же — предка своего.  
— Ну, я твой предок, значит. А дальше что?  
Саске с подозрением смотрел на того, кого вызвал. Слишком уж живым тот выглядел. А раз не привидение, значит — труп. Только и на трупа этот всклокоченный мужик не походил.  
— У тебя пожрать есть? — спросил тот.  
— Нет, — озадаченно ответил Саске, — а тебе зачем? Ты же все равно мертвый.  
— Я им был больше столетия. Как думаешь, ты бы на моем месте не проголодался? — спросил он, а затем, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Зови меня Мадарой. Учиха Мадара, один из добровольцев программы «Криоген».  
— Программы чего? — не понял Саске, — это заклинание такое?  
— Да откуда ты такой взялся? Неужели не знаешь ничего? — удивился Мадара.  
— Вот я тебя и позвал, чтобы узнать — откуда.  
— Ладно, расскажу. Но вначале еда. Где у вас тут кафе какое попроще? А то в приличное заведение меня в таком виде не пустят. — Мадара окинул взглядом обноски, которые когда-то были одеждой.  
— Кафе? — Саске начинал чувствовать себя идиотом. — Это что?  
— Ты точно мой родственник? — подозрительно спросил Мадара. — Или с детства головой ушибленный?  
Саске тяжело вздохнул. До него постепенно доходило, что сделал он что-то не то. Вернул из небытия кого-то, а как упокоить обратно, не знал.  
— У меня брат неподалеку живет, — решился он, — поесть найдет и расскажет, что к чему.  
  


**Уроки истории**

  
  
Итачи долго и изящно матерился на одном из древних языков. Взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего, но Саске его не боялся. Знал, что что-нибудь страшное брат с ним все равно не сделает. Ну наорет, ну отвесит пару затрещин, и что?  
— Саске, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? — Итачи, наконец, перешел на понятный язык.  
— Хотел вызвать духа, — Саске скептически посмотрел на Мадару, пьющего чай, — а получился он.  
— Ты его оживил, балбес!  
— Ну так давай лопатой по башке, и все станет как было.  
— Не надо меня лопатой, — поперхнулся чаем Мадара, — лучше расскажите, как вы до жизни такой докатились?  
— Саске, это запрещенное заклинание, — Итачи прикрыл глаза ладонью, — представляешь, что будет, если все узнают, что можно вернуть с того света кого угодно?  
— Да не собирался я его оживлять! — Саске уже надоел этот разговор. — Наверное, что-то в пентаграмме напутал.  
Мадара со стуком поставил чашку на стол.  
— Эй, я все еще здесь! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?  
— Не мешай! — рявкнул Итачи. — Это заклинание подразумевает смерть того, кто его делает. Тебе очень повезло, что ты не обычный человек.  
— Ну и хорошо, — отмахнулся Саске. — Раз все нормально, то чего ты привязался?  
— А то, что нельзя так просто взять и вернуть кого-то из мира мертвых.  
— Можно, — Саске ткнул пальцем в Мадару, — вот тебе пример.  
— Так, — возмутился тот, — я живой, сердце у меня бьется, жрать хочу по-прежнему. Еще подтверждения, что я здесь в полном здравии, нужны?!  
— Мы это и так видим, — ответил Итачи.  
— Тогда достаточно обсуждать то, как это получилось. Лучше скажите, почему мои потомки живут в сарае и питаются сухарями, — он кивнул на мешок с кусками сухого хлеба.  
— Вначале ты, — потребовал Саске. — Что такое «криоген»?  
Мадара закатил глаза, но все-таки кивнул.  
— Что вы знаете о Земле?  
— Мы по ней ходим, — недоуменно пробормотал Итачи.  
— Идиот, о планете! — недовольно произнес Мадара. — Ладно, я понял, что ничего. В общем, наша планета называется Земля и довольно далеко отсюда. Когда ученые нашли еще одну пригодную для жизни планету, тогда и возникла идея колонизации. Проблема состояла в том, что ни один человек не смог бы долететь сюда. Умер бы от старости еще в полете. Тогда и придумали проект «Криоген». Нас, добровольцев из военных, поместили в специальные капсулы и заморозили. Во время этой процедуры все процессы в организме почти останавливаются, благодаря чему нам удалось добраться...  
Мадара поморщился, вытащил из мешка сухарь и принялся его жевать.  
— Желтый лед? — спросил Саске у брата.  
— Наверное, — отозвался тот.  
— Но так получилось, — продолжил Мадара, — что из всей экспедиции выжил только я. Остальные погибли в полете. Что-то отказало, и капсулы открылись раньше времени. Все-таки наша наука была несовершенна. А потом оказалось, что планета обитаема. Мы-то об этом не знали, иначе не поперлись бы сюда. Наверное. Мне повезло, что существа, живущие здесь, имели гуманоидную форму. Мне удалось слиться с ними, хотя это и было сложно. Особенно вначале, когда меня принимали за умалишенного, потому что я не знал языка и пытался объясняться жестами.  
— И как же ты освоился? — спросил Итачи.  
— Женщина, — Мадара мечтательно улыбнулся, — мне помогла женщина. Она выучила меня языку, хотя вначале мне пришлось имитировать потерю памяти. А еще мы оказались биологически совместимы. А теперь встречный вопрос. Когда я сюда прибыл, здесь были шикарные города, цивилизация, более-менее развитая наука. И где оно все?  
— Кануло, — мрачно ответил Итачи. — Наука переиграла саму себя. Ученые мечтали модифицировать все, что попадало им в руки. Растения, чтобы те лучше росли в малопригодных условиях, воду, чтобы она содержала все необходимые витамины. Животных. Однажды все это вышло из-под контроля и зажило своей жизнью.  
— Природная катастрофа? — уточнил Мадара.  
— Да. С тех пор всяческие научные изыскания запрещены. Люди в большинстве своем ушли из городов, потому что экономика рухнула. Нет денег — нет еды. Пришлось учиться добывать ее самим, что в городе оказалось не так-то просто. Вот поэтому мы и здесь.  
— А что за… — Мадара поморщился, — заклинания? В прошлом о такой ереси никто и не слышал.  
— Колдунов и алхимиков сейчас тоже немного, — пояснил Итачи, — мы скорее исключение, чем правило. Наша мать была из Других.  
— А это еще кто? — спросил Мадара, переглядываясь с Саске.  
Саске знал о Других, но Итачи почему-то всегда молчал, что мать была из них.  
— Жители Серых Пустошей, — Итачи устало сел на лавку, — хотя тебе это мало о чем скажет.  
— Почему же? — усмехнулся Мадара. — Моя жена рассказывала детям сказки о чудных обитателях несуществующего мира.  
— Это не сказки, — улыбнулся Итачи, — и сейчас Пустоши и этот мир так близко, как никогда раньше. Граница очень тонкая. Я даже боюсь, что однажды она исчезнет совсем.  
— И что будет потом?  
— О, многие из Других не прочь поживиться человеческим мясом. И если граница исчезнет,то людей, бежавших из городов, ничего не спасет.  
— Мне не хочется это спрашивать, но все-таки… вы каннибалы что ли?  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Саске, — делать нам больше нечего, как людей жрать. Да и проблемно это. Пока поймаешь, пока разделаешь, а потом еще и с родственниками объясняться.  
— Саске! — прикрикнул Итачи.  
— Чего?  
— М-да, — Мадара потянулся за очередным сухарем, но передумал. — И что теперь? Упокоите меня обратно?  
— Можно, — кивнул Итачи. — Но толку? Живи уж. Места у нас немного, правда, но как-нибудь… только не трогай тут ничего. Увижу — руки оторву.  
— Он может, — доверительно прошептал Саске Мадаре на ухо.  
Новый член их семьи только кивнул и все-таки стянул сухарь.  
  


**Баньши**

  
  
После появления в доме Мадары, Саске начал жалеть, что вообще затеял всю эту ерунду с вызовом духов.  
Непривычный к их образу жизни, Мадара то и дело взывал к порядку и разуму, встречая полно непонимание.  
Вот и сейчас. Саске, лежащий на кровати, накрыл лицо подушкой, но до него все равно доносились вопли.  
— Твоя живность пыталась меня сожрать! — возмущался Мадара.  
Саске чуть приподнял край подушки, косясь на своего предка, который остервенело тыкал пальцем в банку с плесенью.  
— Она ела подушку, а не тебя, — ответил Итачи, прижимая к себе банку со своей любимицей.  
— Я же говорил, что она вырастет и перестанет туда влезать, — пробормотал Саске, особо не надеясь, что его услышат. Он заблуждался.  
— Так найди ей тару побольше! — прикрикнул Мадара, — я не хочу в одно прекрасное утро проснуться обглоданным скелетом.  
— Не проснешься, — заверил его Итачи, — кости она тоже ест.  
— Отлично! Итачи, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что держать дома такую штуку просто опасно?  
— Зато полезно, — парировал тот, — вместо помойки.  
Саске закатил глаза и снова шлепнул подушку на лицо. На дворе стоял глубокий вечер, хотелось спать, но эти двое никак не могли угомониться.  
— Я не лягу с этой штукой в одном доме, — сурово произнес Мадара.  
— Дом в твоем распоряжении, — хмыкнул Итачи, — но учти, наутро у нас есть все шансы тебя не найти.  
— Еще можно лечь на улице, — буркнул Саске, отворачиваясь к стенке.  
Его не услышали, продолжив спор о плесени. Наверное, так они бы и ругались до утра, если бы не истошный крик, раздавшийся за стенами. Послышался звон бьющегося стекла и все стихло.  
Поняв, что так просто уснуть ему никто не даст, Саске встал, сонно потирая глаза и оценивая обстановку. Два замерших истуканами родственника, осколки на полу и плесень, уже увлеченно чавкающая деревяшкой.  
— У нас гости? — с удивлением спросил Мадара, выглядывая в окно, — вроде никого.  
— Мы никого не ждали, — Итачи подошел к двери, осторожно ее приоткрыл и тут же захлопнул.  
— Кто там? — с любопытством спросил Саске, пытаясь вспомнить — кто же так может орать? Дух келпи обычно выл около реки, местные пьяницы вопили где угодно, но только не рядом с их участком.  
Послышался тихий плач, постепенно переходящий в рыдания.  
— Ну, кто? — повторил Саске.  
— Баньши, — коротко ответил Итачи.  
— А это еще что за зверь? — напряженно спросил Мадара.  
— Вестник смерти, — спокойно ответил Итачи, задумчиво меряя шагами комнату.  
— Может, это за ним? — Саске ткнул пальцем в Мадару.  
— С чего бы? — огрызнулся тот, — а, хотя, знаю! Меня сожрет ваша плесень!  
— Ну, ты же должен быть мертв, — Саске пожал плечами, — а по наши с братом души вряд ли явится дух какой-то там покойницы.  
— Кстати, это идея, — Итачи остановился, — от тебя за версту разит могильным холодом. Для многих духов — это просто приглашение на обед.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что и эта ваша боньши тоже не прочь мной перекусить? — удивился Мадара, — да что за мир такой? Все, что попадается на пути, стремится мной пообедать!  
— Мы не собирались, — утешил его Саске.  
— Надо спросить у нее лично, — твердо произнес Итачи, и распахнул дверь.  
На пороге стояла девушка с распущенными волосами, в длинном белом платье. Она только-только собиралась заорать вновь, как Итачи закрыл ей рот ладонью.  
— По чью душу явилась, красавица? — спросил Итачи. Баньши бешено завращала глазами, пытаясь что-то показать.  
— Ну? — Итачи опустил руку.  
— Смерть в этом доме, — печально отозвалась баньши, — я чувствую.  
Ее взгляд замер на Мадаре.  
— Его время давно пришло, — замогильным голосом произнесла она.  
— Это мы в курсе, — Итачи тяжело вздохнул, — но, как видишь, он жив и помирать не собирается.  
— Не собираюсь, — согласился Мадара, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Иди с миром, — Итачи начертил в воздухе знак, отгоняющий духов, и закрыл дверь.  
— Сочувствую, — глухо произнес Итачи, — теперь она будет являться к нам каждую ночь и вопить. Баньши на удивление, кхм, постоянны.  
— Что, правда, каждую? — ужаснулся Саске.  
— Пока виновник ее прихода не повесится от этих криков, — подтвердил Итачи.  
— Не дождетесь, — буркнул Мадара.  
— Тогда придется терпеть.  
  


**Исход**

  
  
Терпения хватило ненадолго. Итачи понял, что пора что-то делать, когда спать стало совершенно невозможно. Ночами на реке горестно выл дух-келпи, под окнами ему вторила баньши, а Мадара ругался на происходящее еще громче, чем оба духа.  
Выход был. Итачи долго думал, решался и, наконец, понял — с него хватит.  
— Мы уходим, — сообщил он после очередной бессонной ночи, доставая из шкафа чемодан для вещей.  
— Куда? — зевая, спросил Мадара.  
— Туда, где всегда весна. За Серые Пустоши, — отозвался Итачи, — Мадара, тебе придется быть осторожней. Людей там не очень жалуют.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы наконец свалим из этого свинарника?! — радостно воскликнул Саске.  
— Да.  
— Тогда надо сообщить Наруто…  
— Он сам нас найдет, — Итачи покачал головой.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен. Наруто сам оттуда, значит и уйти проблем ему не составит. Для девятихвостого кицуне — это раз плюнуть.  
— Сколько-сколько у него хвостов?! — изумился Саске.  
— Девять.  
— Но он мне ничего не говорил.  
— Потому что ты ему нравишься, дурак, — хмыкнул Итачи, — смогли бы вы нормально общаться, зная, что Наруто старше нас всех вместе взятых?  
В ответ Саске только покачал головой.  
Мадара осторожно взял банку с плесенью и подал ее Итачи.  
— Надеюсь там, куда мы идем, у тебя будет аквариум.  
— Аква… что?— Итачи непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Забей, — обреченно вздохнул Мадара.  
Все вещи были собраны в течении пары часов. Выйдя из сарая, служившего им домом, Саске обернулся к Дому на Холме.  
— Он придет, — уверенно произнес Итачи, подталкивая Саске в плечо, — обязательно.  
Впереди их ждала новая жизнь.  
Но это уже другая история.


End file.
